It's Not So Simple
by Streetdog
Summary: what would happen if you were to meet sesshomaru? well, this is a fanfic about you and sesshomaru. so if you want to know what happens then r&r! romance hello people a fanfic of you and Sesshomaru how much better can this day get!
1. Chapter 1

An: for those of you who have read my last sesshomaru fanfic. I have announcement. I no longer like the following parings. Kag&sesshy, kagura&sesshy (well, I never really liked those two anyways) and rin&sesshy. That's way this fanfic is about sesshomaru and YOU! That's right YOU! And I would also like to welcome people from quizilla to fanfiction, where I started this story, there it was known as ' Maybe A Not So Simple Sesshomaru And You Love Story' and warning! Guys, if your gay, I guess you can stay. But please girls do keep on reading. Ok so a few things before the story that is important! Quizilla people, first off message for you! This is the same story, exactly the same, there's just going to be a lot more details, and you will be able to follow along better! Ok now new comers! When there is a _ that means your name ok? Ok, and this chapter is an intro. So this is not a real chapter. I will try to get 2 chapters up by Sunday and tell others! So here you go your profile. And let me tell you are awesome! Oh, and for those of you who don't know me I'm not a good speller at all so go easy on me for that ok?

I declare I don't own inuyasha!

Your profile

Name: _

Age: 16

Hair: fiery red! That comes to the middle of you back and it's thick and wavy!

Eyes: bright blue

Skin color: darker then most red heads.

Where you're from: Ohio

Personality: sweet but not like sugar. Loves animals dog lover all the way (sorry cat lovers) energetic, out going, a bit weird at times, loyal to those who have earned it from you. Intelligent, you're tough but not too tough, right in the middle. Your fun, and when you don't mean to be you can be funny. (In other words, a really likeable person, lets see what happens when you meet sesshomaru ^.~) and you always protect your friends and family.

Wepons/powers: good with bow and arow, and sword. you are telepathic, you can read minds, you are one of the few who know demons are still around. and you are not scared of then nor death demons. you can see spirits, and talk and hear them. you have a bracelate that takes you back and fourth into time but you don't know that yet so sshhh!

History: Your parents died when you were three, you can remember a lot since you were about two years old. You have a younger brother, but only met him a few times. You move from foster home to foster home ever since your last relative ( great-grandma) died when you were six. You have been on your own for a long time. But you have had a lot of friends. You are currently living with one of your friends. Her name is Celine. And you two have been friends for a while. You have been staying there for a few months. When foster care decided to move you again. But this time to Japan. So that's where the story will take off.


	2. Chapter 2

All right here's the first chapter. Please read and review. And for those of you on quizilla fell free to message me on thoughts and opinions. Oh and I forgot your height is 5ft 6inch.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1

"_ why do you have to go?" Celine asked you with a bit of annoyance in her voice, as she helped you pack.

"Don't blame me, blame the who ever runs that foster care." You answered, "Besides I have always wanted to go to Japan." You said as you packed the last and only bag of clothes. You couldn't believe it. You were leaving tonight, leaving your home country, and moving from friends. You didn't like that last part very much. But you would hopefully make a couple of new friends in Tokyo. You looked in the mirror on the other side of the room you have shared with Celine for the past nine months. You saw you, wearing a light blue tank top with a black zip up hoody, dark skinny jeans and a silver dog tag around your neck. Wearing black, purple and white sneakers and your hair up in a high ponytail, and a dark purple bracelet on your right wrist. And you heard a thud; you turned to find Celine had jumped on the bed beside you. Her dark hair made a fan around her head.

"Hey come on Celine, I will be able to email you guys all the time."

"Yea, I guess. How do you always know what I'm thinking about anyways?"

"A special gift I guess." You said knowing exactly why.

"Come on we better get you to the airport before the security lines get packed" Celine said with a sigh.

Airport in Tokyo, Japan

You grabbed your two bags and walked toward the exit where you were told to meet your new temporally 'family'. You saw two girls one much older than there other, who look about your age. They were holding a sign with your name on it. In English, but they were holding it upside down. You chuckled to your self a bit. They looked like fools to people who could read English. You walked up to then and they asked.

"Are you _?" the older lady asked.

"Yes, I am."

"My name is Mrs. Hagurashi. And this is my daughter Kagome. Welcome to Japan." Mrs. Hagurashi said with a smile.

"Uh, hello Mrs. Hagurashi and Kagome. And thank you." You said in what you hoped to be Japanese. You did take some standard lessons before you came, and you were a mind reader. Automatically have the ability to speak in any language known to man as long as the person your reading knows it. And you brought an English-Japanese dictionary, just in case so you were good to go.

After a short fifteen-minute drive you were pulling into the driveway. You saw what you believed to be an old shrine, a tall tree with some sort of rope and blessing papers to it. Then you saw the fairly large house. So you followed Kagome into the house. And she showed you the way to your room. It wasn't a bad size room, wasn't small nor big, right in the middle. It had it was a creamy orange color, with white drapes, and a queen size bed with red comforter. With a cherry wood floor, and two windows there seemed to be a warm color theme going on.

"The bathroom is just down the hall next to Sota's room." Kagome said to you. You nodded then asked

"Who's Sota? Wait, he's your brother?" you asked. This time she nodded and a bit of shock on her face but that was over when you felt an unexplained presence. It didn't feel human, but then it didn't feel demon. Then you heard Kagome yell.

"SIT!" Kagome scared the crap out of you.

"Me?" you asked

"Um…. yea, you should relax you know welcome home." You raised a brow at that. "Excuse me I have to take Buyo for a walk." She said a bit nervous. And she ran down stairs and out the door. You looked down to see a fat cat at the floor of your bed.

"Are you Buyo?" you asked the fat cat.

"meow…ppppprrrrrrrr" was his response as he rubbed up against your leg. You rolled your eyes.

"I though so." You responded as you bent down to scratch his ears. You grabbed your bags that were in front of the doorway. And started to unpack and explore your room. You found a body-length mirror in the inside of the closet door. After you finished unpacking, you heard voices coming from Kagome's room. well, you figured it was Kagome's room. you walked down the hallway and sat and listened for a few minutes and this is what you picked up.

"Inuyasha I told you not to come here. I said I would return in another two days!"

"We need to find the shards before Naraku does! We don't have time for you to go off to this time and play around for a week!" the must have been Inuyasha spoke.

"I never come here for more that two days because you always practically drag me back with you to the feudal era!"

"Is that it Kagome, do you not want to come with me anymore?" Inuyasha asked sounding almost as sad as a lost puppy.

You lost interest in this so you decided to explore the place, but as soon as you took a step forward you make a loud creaking noise, and the door swung open. And that's when you saw him, a boy who looked about seventeen wearing a red fighting kimono, and he had long silver hair and dog-ears.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked and then.

"Inuyasha, sit!" and his face was at your feet.

"_ were you listening?" Kagome asked you as you nodded your head. "How much did you hear?"

"From I told you to just now. Who's Naraku?" you asked

They both sighed. And explained everything to you.

"Wow, that's cool. May I come with you on your journey?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked at one another then at you.

"If you can go down the well, then sure! It would be such a relief to have someone there who's from the same time I am." Kagome said with a bit of excitement in her voice.

Inuyasha didn't look too happy. "You think I shouldn't? Inuyasha correct?" you asked

He nodded and said "It's just your going to be someone else that's going to need protection. And I'm the one who's going to have to do it!"

"Don't worry about me. I have ways. And I am good with a couple of weapons so I can take care of myself to a cretin extent."

"Ok fine! But you will be on your own most of the time."

"That's fine with me!" you said happily.

"Ok pack up we leave in a few minutes." He said until he picked up the smell of dinner. "Pack up we leave right after dinner."

After dinner you followed the two to the well house. It was a bit dark in there, but you didn't mind.

"Ok you jump first. That way if it doesn't work we can pull you out." Kagome said you nodded and jumped. And no thud. And a purplish bluish glow surrounded you. You looked up after the light disappeared and saw twilight sky. You went to the wall of the well and climbed out of the well and right behind you came Inuyasha carrying Kagome.

AN: ok didn't make my goal of making two chapters before tomorrow. But I will have a new chapter up soon. The more reviews I get the faster I will update!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to the two who have reviewed. Now I think I will be able to get you up to where I left off on quizilla either this chapter or the next. It depends on how much I want to type.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha . how sad!

Chapter 2

You turned to see Inuyasha carrying Kagome out of the well, and landed next to you. You looked around and saw a forest, it was so beautiful. Kagome nudged you and you followed them. When you came to a hill you saw a village. Inuyasha and Kagome were almost arguing as they led you to a hut on the out skirts of the village. You walked in with them to see the whole Inu gang. (A/N: you know who they are, I will not tell you something that you already know. So I won't describe them. Hopefully you know what they look like.) Kagome stopped the 'arguing' as you entered. And said.

"You guys this is _. _ this is Miroku, Songo, Shippo, Kilara, and Kayadia (sp?)"

Bit of an awkward moment for you so you said "What up?"

"Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful _ will you bare my child?" You can guess who asked that.

"No." you say while shaking your head. And Songo hits him on the head with her boomerang.

"Inuyasha what is it?" Kagome asked the sniffing Inuyasha.

"It's Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha replied (A/N: didn't think he would come in this early huh?) Inuyasha rushed out side with everyone else.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Inuyasha yelled. You looked around but couldn't find anyone, then you had the urge to look up. So you did and that's when you saw him. The most gorgeous man you have ever seen. (A/N: again, you know what he looks like.) his voice was just as gorgeous as he was.

"Little brother, I have come for the tetsusaiga. But I see you have another worthless human in your pack." Ok so you liked his voice but you didn't like what he said.

"Listen! I am not worthless. If I was I wouldn't be able to see right through your cold mask! You are nervous! For some reason you're just afraid!" You yelled at him, which was a mistake. He dove down and grabbed you by the neck. He squeezed your neck, then said. "This Sesshomaru is not afraid of anything. Especially of a pathetic and worthless human like your self." You did nothing, you stayed calm and looked him directly in the eyes. You could see things that no one there could. You saw fury, and something else that wasn't there a minute ago. But mostly fury.

"Sesshomaru! Put her down!" Inuyasha yelled as he held the tetsuaiga ready to blow a wind scare once you were out of the way. Sesshomaru never moved his golden eyes away from your bright blue ones. Instead of dropping you, he took off with you still in his hands. He switched from holding your neck to holding your waist. And landed with his hand around your neck again but this time you were up against a tree.

"What do you want?" you were able to choke out

"Where are you from?" he asked with his monotone. You didn't answer him; all you did was stare in his eyes. There was something there that you have never seen before. Or at least not that intense, it's as if he was nervous of something or someone, afraid that it may come and ruin his life.

"Answer me wench!" Sesshomaru commanded with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"I am from America. From a different time." You breathed, you could barley talk because of his grip on you. He let finally let go.

"You will not disrespect this Sesshomaru again."

"Are there other Sesshomarus?" you asked knowing you were being a smart ass. He just gave you a cold stare and was about to grab your neck again when.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Who is that pathetic human sire?" The toad like creature asked.

You looked back up into his eyes and saw that he was annoyed by the toad. You gave a small smirk.

"Jaken go to Rin, I wish to speak with her alone for a moment."

"Yes milord"

The toad was gone you stood back up. You came to about his shoulder. Sesshomaru then walked around you as if to inspect you. And about three trees away was the spirit of a little boy. Who then said "Be careful."

"Why?" you asked in a whisper

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru asked as he lifted a brow.

"What do you ant with me?" you asked. He stopped and moved closer to you. You could sense his fear, and frustration. But he couldn't be afraid of you. He was afraid of something else. "Be careful." The little boy with dark brown hair and green eyes said. "Why?" you asked even softer. "He's in heat." The boy replied. Your eyes widened a bit. Then you said

"Hey look it was nice chatting and all but I have to go. I left the stove on at home, so see ya!" you said as you ran. But of course you didn't get too far. But the next thing you know your back in the future. How do you know? Well, you were in you room at Kagome's house.

(A/N: ok so I sorry I didn't get you guys up to speed with the people from quizilla. And quizzila people, I did change it a bit, it's not what I planed it just came out that way. So please review! The more reviews the faster I will up date.)


	4. Chapter 4

I declare I don't own Inuyasha sadly.

Chapter 3

The next thing you knew you were on your bed. You looked down and saw that your bracelet was glowing a light purple color. Then the light disappeared, and there was your old dark purple gem bracelet. 'What the hell?' you thought as you remembered the day your great grandma told you about it.

(A/N: Yay! Flashback! ^ ^)

11 years ago…

You were going through your parent's stuff in the attic. And you came across an old wooden box. When you opened it there was the bracelet. You thought it was beautiful, and you took it to your great grandma. She picked you up and tried to explain it to you.

"This bracelet saved your mother so many times. Many times I can't count. But sadly she gave you the bracelet to soon."

"She gave it to me? But I never saw it before." (A/N: you could talk very good for a 5 year old)

"Seen, you have never seen it before. I believe it feel out of place. I'm glade you found it though, it may help you in many ways as well."

"Grandmom, how did it help her?"

"So many ways, you'll find out someday."

You gave her the puppy dog eyes.

She sighed "Ok, it helped her when she needed to come back to the present."

You looked at her confused but she only put the bracelet around your right wrist. It was a little big but it fits you now.

End of flash back

'So that's what she meant, it would save me when I needed to be saved.' You thought as you looked at your wrist. 'And that Sesshomaru, he was going to rape me.' "But it wasn't his fault."

'It's you again.' You telepathically said to your inner self. 'Then who's fault was it?'

"It was his inner demon."

'What?'

"When a demon like Sesshomaru goes into heat, the inner demon takes over for a moon cycle."

'So is that why he was afraid, he was afraid of his inner demon?'

"No, that is not why he was frightened. He hates humans, and half demons."

'So he was afraid that if his inner demon gets out of control…'

"That he would not be able to control himself. I have heard things about him. That he mates with whores, then kills them after his heat wave is over."

'So that's why my bracelet sent me back here, but why not back with Inuyasha, Kagome and their group?'

"Because you still wouldn't be safe. He's a demon, a very powerful one at that. He could easily beat superman in a race, and tracking. He has the nose of a bloodhound tenfold."

'Okay, so do you think I could return soon?'

"He will still be in heat for another day, so if I were you, which technically I am. I would stay till tomorrow afternoon. At least that's what his inner demon said."

'You can hear his inner demon?'

"You can too."

You stepped to the window, and looked out it was a beautiful, blue-sky turning orange. It was almost sun set.

"Ok looks like I'm staying till tomorrow." You said to yourself aloud.

Back to Sesshomaru

'Where did she go?'

Sesshomaru sniffed around but couldn't find you're sent. 'She just vanished into thin air. Very interesting.'

'She was gorgeous, we will have her next time.'

Sesshomaru moved toward a small village hoping to find a whore or five of them.

(A/N: Ok please review, sorry it took a while to get it up.)


	5. Chapter 5

I declare I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4

You stayed the night in the future. You finally met Sota, and Kagome's grandpa. You took a shower because you didn't know how long it would be before your next one. You walked out of the bathroom with your blue robe on. And walked into your room and went to your closet. You picked out light jeans, a regular t-shirt that says mountain dew on it. (In English) You slipped it on and looked into the mirror. You placed your dog tag around your neck then put on your sneakers. Quickly combed your hair then picked up your bag and you were ready to go back to the feudal time. 'You know if I weren't you I would think you are excited to go back. But of course I am so I know that you are.' 'Maybe it's because this time is a bit boring. In the feudal, there's all kinds of action.' 'Or maybe it's because you have taken a liking to Sesshomaru.' 'Hmp, how should I go back? Take the well, or can I travel by bracelet?' 'Take the bracelet' 'Are you sure?' 'Of course I'm sure I'm you remember! Just concentrate and it will bring us back.' So you did, and you were indeed back in time. But, you were standing in the same spot as you left. 'So it brings you back to where you left.' You were brought out of your thoughts when you heard branches rustling behind you. You turned around and as you were, you heard a voice call out

"Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" the voice screeched. Then was followed by another voice this one belonged to a little girl. You could tell.

"Where did Lord Sesshomaru-sama go master Jaken?" you were now faced toward the voices when you heard another rustle come from your left you turned to look and there he was AGAIN. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at you with the coldest look anyone could ever give. And you returned a cool look as well. Then you heard the voices again but they were closer much closer.

"There you are milord! And who is this human?" The one called Jaken spat.

"She sure is pretty but dresses oddly." The little girl said quietly. You wanted to know what or who they are but you didn't want to take your eyes off of Sesshomaru for two reasons. One; he's gorgeous. Two; he may try to attack. You were looking directly into his bright golden eyes. You couldn't take it anymore you had to look away but before you did. 'Don't look away. The longer you look at him directly into his eyes the more respect you may get if we live.' 'IF!'

You kept looking into his eyes and found some good information you could use later on. It seemed as though time had stopped. And the two of you were having the ultimate staring contest. It must have been about 5 minutes later and you were still looking deep into his eyes as he was yours but then he moved his eyes all over you first he stopped at your lips, then down to your lovely shaped hips and thighs. Then went back up and stopped at your filled chest for a good few minutes then went back up to your eyes.

"Milord?" Jaken asked confused.

"Will the pretty lady come with lord Sesshomaru, master Jaken and Rin?" The little girl named Rin asked. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and said.

"Yes, she will be." Was all he said before disappearing further into the forest. You didn't know if you should be happy or mad. But then the little girl came up to you and said.

"Hi pretty lady, we should get going before lord Sesshomaru-sama leaves us behind." She said then you started walking and she asked "What's your name?"

"My name is _ your name is Rin correct chicka?" she smiled and nodded then asked.

"If you know my name then why did you call me chicka?"

"I give everyone a nickname."

"Oh, you have a pretty name. Can Rin ask _ something?"

"Um…sure why not."

"Does Sesshomaru-sama like _ ?"

"Now, don't ask silly questions." You replied a little embarrassed. And you only knew the guy for roughly two days.

"Oh, ok!" she replied with a big smile.

(A/N: ok sorry it's a bit short. And I won't have Internet for a couple of months. But as soon as I get it back I will put on several chapters and they will be longer. I promise. Enjoy the rest of your summer and I will update for sure by October. Peace – Streetdog)


	6. Chapter 6

Ok well, lets get this chapter on the road.

I declare I don't own Inuyasha and I am not making a profit of this. I'm making this for fun.

Chapter 4

You have been with the group for two days now. You have found out a lot about them, and no, you are not stalking them. It's of course your physic abilities. You have found out that Rin has lost her real parents, you didn't know how, yet. But you did know that Sesshomaru saved her life countless times. Of course to Rin it was countless. But it was actually twenty-three. Then you found out that Sesshomaru saved Jaken a very long time ago. And that is the reason he puts up with him and serves him since. When it came to Sesshomaru you saw a lot of his pass, and it wasn't even close to all of it. You can tell that he is really three hundred seventy-five years old. Even though he appears to be nineteen, maybe twenty. You can see him when he was a 'pup' and saw how he was so young to fight his first battle. He looked about thirteen, and he was. 'He was so young'

What made you snap out of your thoughts was Sesshomaru's deep voice. "We will make camp here tonight."

Rin gave a small sigh of relief, even though you could have gone on a while longer. You have only seemed to walk about five maybe seven miles (put thought's eyes back in your head, if I can run that distance then you should be able to walk it.) But the sun was setting and you didn't know exactly how dangerous it would be, but better safe then sorry. Uh-Hun took a seat behind Rin, who was starting a fire. While Jaken was catching fish for dinner. You took a seat at the foot of a large tree, and leaned back. Sesshomaru was nowhere to be found, which was odd because he was there a minute ago, and now gone. But then again he was demon, a powerful lord demon; he must have had stuff to do somewhere else.

When Jaken came back with the fish, and you and the others ate your fill. Sesshomaru still had not returned. Rin fell fast asleep next to Uh-Hun, as she always did. And Jaken trying to stay awake. You rolled your eyes when you saw that he finally fell asleep, and as a bonus he snores. Of course why didn't you see that coming or did you?

Anyways, you looked up to see the bright, beautiful, big, full moon. You went to the top of a hill that was near by and sat down staring at it. You then heard someone's thoughts, you knew who it was. But you didn't want to give it away that you could not only sense him and see his aura, but can read his thoughts too. You didn't want him to think that you not one of those wimpy, weak, spineless, emotional, the type to get scared easily, and to be someone who doesn't freak out about a spider. But then again, it's hard to hide it because you're not that type of person.

So instead of turning around you continued to 'stare' at the moon.

'She is so beautiful in the moonlight.' Sesshomaru's inner beast growled in delight.

**Men are pigs, demon or not** you thought.

He came closer and sat next to you. He was just sitting there, staring at you. You brought your hand up to your face and said "God staring is rude."

But he continued to stare at you. You kind of figured that he would anyways.

*He is checking your spirit, but he can't get a read of you at all*

' Because of my abilities, well, I don't want him to read my mind anyways. I much rather read his mind then the other way around.'

"What is it about you ningen? (Sp)"

"Excuse me?" you asked

"Why is it I can't read you?"

"I don't know, maybe your simply not powerful enough." You stated. And you would think he's mad but it surprises you that he's not.

You continued to look at the moon, or anything but him. Then you feel him moving your hair off of your neck, and felt his hot breath on the crook of your neck. You suddenly felt someone's presence; it was demonic, but not strong and not living. Therefore it has to be a death demon. You knew the first thing it will do will go after Rin, death demons go to the purist creature first. You ignored Sesshomaru for a few moments, and shot up and turned quickly. Then you hear Sesshomaru say, "There is no one there, Rin and Jaken are asleep. You are safe with me."

"In a way we are safe with you, but right now we are in danger in a different way." You corrected him, he had his cold face didn't move, but his eyes held confusion. You couldn't see the demon, but you knew he was there, somewhere. You decide you will sit next to Rin until you get the chance to talk to this death demon. And of course Sesshomaru follows you to Rin and sits buy you. Then you heard it.

(AN: Hey sorry it took so long to up date, and sorry about the cliffhanger, I'm getting tired of typing. So comments, questions, suggestions, and or ideas are welcome. I will try to have the next chapter up by or on Halloween. I LOVE HALLOWEEN! So who knows maybe I will have two chapters.)


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry! It has been so long! Do you want to hear a funny story? Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. Last night I cut my foot with a Lego. Anyway I hope that you will forgive me, and enjoy this chapter of the love story.

I don't own any characters of Inuyasha. How sad =( .

_ Means your name

You got up and moved toward the death demon, he didn't move at all. You forgot all about the hottest man ever standing behind you watching you with curiosity. You asked the strange demon "Who are you and what do you want?"

The demon responded, "My name is of none of your concern _."

"What are you doing here?" you asked again and with Sesshomaru standing next to you trying to figure out whom you are talking to.

"Who are you talking too?" Sesshomaru asked you. But you didn't answer. You were ready to attack the death demon in front of you but you couldn't with Sesshomaru already thinking that you were crazy. I mean how crazy would someone looked if they were talking to someone who most couldn't see, then go and start fighting at nothing. But you decided to continue with your conversation as best as you could.

"I came here to warn you." The death demon finally answered. You were shocked! Never in your life did a death demon come to warn you, ever!

"About what?" you asked in a whisper. Noting how Sesshomaru was looking at you. He was starting to get angry and you knew why, it's because you haven't answered his question.

"About another demon, his name is Naraku. He actually sent me for you, but you are with him." And he pointed to the dog demon with his eyes turning red. "If I were to retrieve you like how I was told to do…" but he stopped mid sentence, you felt a hand grip your neck with inhuman speed slammed you against an old tree a bit away from the camp so that Rin wouldn't hear or see this.

"Human, you will answer this Sesshomaru when he asks you a question." He ended his sentence with another squeeze of the neck then you felt release from your neck. When you looked up you saw the death demon stepped away from the dog demon. Then you realized he just possessed Sesshomaru to let your neck go. Then you heard the death demon say "You are worth much, your powerful and beautiful, that's why he wants you but be warned he is very evil and will stop at nothing to get what he wants." Then he was gone. You looked back over at Sesshomaru looking at his hands. You heard his thoughts loud and clear 'I Sesshomaru was possessed by another demon! No, it was a death demon it had to have been. Maybe this human isn't your average human, now I am very curious as to what she can truly do. I will keep her until I find out exactly what she is.'

Then he looked up at you with the same cold stare, you looked up at the moon and without a word you walked back to camp thinking that he will have to figure out your power for himself.

The next few weeks had gone what would seem to be as normal as it can get for now. You would always feel Sesshomaru's eyes on you. It was starting to bother you because you couldn't get much privacy. Jaken kept being his annoying little self; Rin was as cute as ever so why was his eyes always on you. You just want to go home, if you would call a foster home a true home. But still it would have nice hot showers and baths, good food, TV and internet with computer so you could keep up with your friends back in the U.S. but you don't cry or complain you never have and you don't intend to start now. But you still miss it, a lot. But you found some ups to being in the past. For one the air is always fresh, you can sleep under the stars and of course you had the insanely hot demon watching you, but that part is getting old.

One night you just had to be alone so you left while Sesshomaru was out wondering who-knows where. He does it a lot at least according to Rin. But you do a lot too. When you snuck away you just kept walking in a certain direction. You didn't know where you were going; you just had a feeling of going in that direction.

But when you got there you knew it was the place, it was beautiful! It had cherry blossom trees in bloom, next to the trees was a ledge and when you looked down you saw a river flowing slowly and quietly when you looked up you saw the full moon. The scene was just absolutely beautiful. You were so wrapped up in your surroundings that you didn't sense someone approach you.

"What are you doing here?" came a very deep voice, you recalled the voice and turned around to find Sesshomaru standing behind you.

"I just came to be alone, I need my alone time once in a while." You answered him.

He just stood there watching you. Again he always has his eyes on you.

"Something we have in common." Was his response? And truthfully you were shocked. He wasn't the type of person who would say something like that.

You sat on a log near by and just sat watching the moon become brighter with each passing minute. Then you noticed the demon coming and he sat next to you. You tried to turn your attention to anything else but him. But it was no use, you read his thoughts on how he would hold you if you let him and what he would say but then you would hear his other thoughts almost as if arguing with each other. You didn't really get it but you didn't care. As he was getting the courage to say something decently nice to you. You stood up and walked away saying " I'm going back to the others." Then you disappeared from site. Sesshomaru was actually a bit upset, but he followed you back to the campsite to make sure you got back safely. But little did the both of you know that three of Naraku's bugs followed you back. And in a dark room with a very evil demon and a little girl holding as mirror watched with a smirk.

'Soon, very soon, I shall have what I want. A weakness for Sesshomaru and a very powerful mate.'

Ok well please review and again I am so sorry for such a long wait idk when the next chapter will be up but it will be up a lot sooner than this one was. And please don't step on any legos, the hurt a lot, and apparently can cut you.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, thank you 01shadowAngel and acid-veins for the reviews =) how about we get on with the story shall we?

I declare that I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in Inuyasha. However I do own you! Hahahahahaha just joking.

Chapter whatever chapter we are on.

It was completely dark when you got lost on your way back to camp. Yes you did, you got lost. You decided to just wing it and went left past a huge tree. And by some miracle you found your way to a clearing. But the clearing looks so familiar to you but you just couldn't put your finger on it. The full moon shone brightly overhead of you. It was such a beautiful sight. You heard rustling behind you. You turned to look but whatever it was that was behind you was gone. Instead of going back and try to find your way to Sesshomaru and the rest. You explored the clearing, you found that it was a rather big clearing but then something catches your eye. A well on top of a little hill. Then you realized it was the bone eaters well. No one followed you; you could go home, or well back to your foster home anyway. You were about to make a step toward the well when you heard an evil snicker behind you.

There you saw a man about ten yards behind you. He had black hair that went to about halfway down his back and (you people should know what Naraku looks like right?) so you saw him there and you tried to read his mind but you couldn't. even though you couldn't read his thoughts, you sure as hell didn't like the way he was looking at you. Then he spoke "What's wrong? Can't decide to go back home? Or the fact that you can't read my mind?" his voice gave you chills that ran down your spine and at the same time made your eyes wide 'How did he know I can read minds?' you definitely didn't like this guy now, who was he could he be the demon that the death demon warned you about?

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Naraku."

"What do you want?" you asked him with a cold tone.

"Now now don't be so cold. I'm here to save you." Naraku responded

"S-save me from what?" you asked not taking your eyes away from his red ones. (A/N: you are very brave)

"From that demon, Sesshomaru. He's a cold-hearted killer you know. He lives to kill, he despises humans, and the only reason why he is keeping you alive is because he is nothing more than curious about you, and once he figures you out he will dispose of you. I on the other hand already know you _. I know where your from, your past, your likes, your dislikes, and your power. I will never hurt you, well…it may hurt at first." He said that last part with a smirk. You felt disgusted and violated with him. Not only did he know your name but he knew all of your personal information, is he bluffing? What if he did know all of it? All you could label him now is a stalking lowlife creeper

Then you felt it, the presence of thirteen death demons; including the one who had warned you about Naraku. So you had two options, one: you could fight all the death demons and Naraku, which you know you, would loose. Or two: you could make a run for it to the well and escape by going back to the twenty-first century. Well, "don't need you to save me Naraku!" you yelled at him then took off for the well as fast as you could but something got a hold of you. You looked behind to see Naraku holding you around your waist with one of his many teticals. Then he lifted you into the air with him and he started to fly away. He flew over the entrance of the well, then suddenly you started to have the feeling of falling you closed your eyes waiting the purple light to come but it didn't. Instead you felt a strong arm around you. You opened your eyes to see that Sesshomaru had srung into action. You didn't know weather to be greatful or to be disappointed. Sure Sesshomaru is a sight for sore eyes but you were kinda looking forward to taking a nice hot shower.

When you landed next to the well's edge you looked over behind you and saw that Naraku wasn't there.

"Did he escape?" you asked Sesshomaru

"No, it was nothing more then a puppet. One of Naraku's old tricks." Sesshomaru said icely. That explanes a lot, like how you couldn't read Naraku's mind or his presence. And speaking of presence the death demons never left they are where they were to begin with. You sat down at the edge of the well. You have never felt so helpless before in your life when you couldn't tell that he was there or he was about to grab you or when you simply couldn't read his mind, it scared you a little bit.

(Sesshomaru's POV)

You saw the beautiful human infront of you sit on the edge of the well. You wanted to get going because this was near the village where Inuyasha stays at with that human pack of his. Makes you sick. But then you looked down on _ and saw something you would never thought to see on her. Sadness. All you wanted to do was to sit down next to her and wrap your arm around her and fort her tell her that everything is alright, that she is safe with you. But this Sesshomaru would never do something like that, especially to a human.

'Go on Sesshomaru comfort her you know you want too.' Your iner beast growled

'No, this Sesshomaru will do no such thing.'

But you protected her, you even try to make a move on her why not comfort her? Maybe she will love you back some day.

'Love me back? This Sesshomaru doesn't love. Besides all she will ever think of me is a cold-hearted monster. Even if it is true.'

'You and I both know that your not a monster. We are the strongest and most powerful demon in all the lands. Any woman would die to be with us, most swoon when we walk by but when it comes to _, she doesn't. She is different, she is powerful, beautiful, strong, and so many other things we have yet to see. Admit it you love her!'

'No, this Sesshomaru doesn't love.'

'Fine, be like that but I'm part of you and I know how you truly feel and I love her and so do you!'

you just rolled your eyes and looked back at _ who looks upset.

(Back to you! )

You look up at Sesshomaru wide-eyed, then looked back down quickly. You felt something hit you and you fell backward (because you were unbalanced while you were reading Sesshomaru's mind) Sesshomaru jumped in after you and he wrapped his arm around you and put you infront of him so that you would fall ontop of him. But you didn't hit the you saw a purple light and the next thing you did was looked up and saw nothing, no stars or moon. Then you heard a loud honk of a car horn and you knew you were back in your time. But then you relized someone came with you.

MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

Ok well how was that? I tied to make it a little longer, and sorry about the "fighting" scene, I'm pretty bad at fighting scenes so if it sucked forgive me I will get better eventually. And I apollogise for my spelling I know that its pretty bad but I'm working on that too. Well please review weather you have coments, ideas questions or complaints please just click on the button below everything helps make the story as good as it can be. Thanks I'll try to update in a couple of weeks.

- $treetdog


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait. August is my busiest month of the whole year! Cross Country starts up and so does school. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

I declare I don't own anyone from Inuyasha

Man! I forgot what chapter we are on again! Some author I am.

You couldn't believe it. How did you fall down the well? And, were you back in your time? And with Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru. You looked over to where Sesshomaru was standing with his sword out, looking as though the next living thing that makes a sound is going to be sliced in half. Then it happened. A car honked its horn and that was it he jumped out of the well and out into the twenty-first century.

"Damn." You said as you climbed up the well and ran after him. Luckily it didn't take you long to find him. It was Kagome's mother's car that made the noise and there was Sesshomaru ready to attack the little red car. You jumped in front of Sesshomaru and he looked at you in a funny way. Which was very weird to see because of the fact that he never shows emotion at all.

"Sesshomaru, you are in my time now. We don't face the same danger as your time." You walked to the car and looked into the windshield to find Sota, Kagome's mom and Kagome's grandfather (anyone want to give me their names?) with a look of pure terror on their faces. "This, is a car it gets humans from one place to the other. We get to our destination in less time in a car then walking. Put away your sword Sesshomaru."

He gave you a bit of a glare but after what seems like hours but was actually a few minutes, he sheathed his sword. And said. "Hnm.

Sota was the first one out of the car. He came over to you and said "H..hi _, is um, who is he?"

"That's Sesshomaru, he doesn't like humans much at all. You will be fine just don't get him too upset." And with that Sota nodded and walked passed Sesshomaru and into the house. And his grandfather followed eyeballing the demon. Then Kagome's mom came over and and whispered to you. "Is he staying with us for the night?"

"Well I don't know, but I am." You said that last part with a smile. Kagome's mom smiled back and went inside. You went over to Sesshomaru who was now sitting on the bench under the sacread tree. You stood there for a good ten minutes. Just looking at him, and actually he was very …beautiful under the moonlight.

"Wench, we will go back tonight." He said icily.

"No. I want to take a hot shower and sleep in my bed!"

"Wench you will come with this Sesshomaru…"

"No! I'm not your wench, I'm not your bitch and I'm not going with you tonight!" You yelled at him. And that may have been a mistake. His eyes started turning red, and his expression was nothing but rage. You sighed and turned and walked off toward the house when you felt a strong arm go around you. You turned to see that Sesshomaru was back to his cold emotionless self (talk about bi-polar umm sp?) Then you noticed that he was actually kind of jumpy. That's it he keeps repeating it in his head. He wants to get out of here, he isn't familiar with this place. But he can go back without you, didn't he know that? But why would he want you to go with him? Did he care about you, like really care? Did he want you near him so he knew you were safe? Then he spoke.

"If you take this 'shower' and sleep in your 'bed' then will you go back with this Sesshomaru?"

"Maybe, you will have to behave your self, and why would you want me to go back with you?"

"Because this Sesshomaru is curious about the powers that you posses. Besides you make Rin happy."

'Either way he is basically saying he cares for either me or Rin.' You thought to yourself.

"Fine but relax a little, your scaring my foster family." You said with a little sarcasm as you walked to the house, with Sesshomaru right behind you.

So good news you are able to get a shower, bad news you were sleeping in the only guest room they had so, Sesshomaru will have to sleep in your room. Of course you were actually very happy with that idea. It made you blush a little bit when Kagome's mom said he would have too sleep in your room.

As you stepped into the warm shower wich felt so good. The bathroom door opened and there was Sesshomaru, of course. He was wondering about the noise. You then through the shampoo bottle at him and yelled "Get out!" then he backed off and closed the door on his way out. You thought it was kind of funny. He was like a little puppy during its first day in it's new home. You took like a half our shower then you got into some pajama pants and a t-shirt that was a little big for you. And walked off into your room. Their Sesshomaru was sitting on the chair next to the window. You got into bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Ok I have to stop somewhere, sorry but if I kept going then it would be a long chapter and I'm so tired I have been working all day. So please review, any comments, questions, ideas, anything really. Thanks for reading =)

- $treetdog


	10. Chapter 10

Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry! Let me say it has been hectic! I started work, started high school and then my grandfather died, and this week we found out my grandmother has cancer and …it's just been bad lately. But I'm back because I couldn't get this story off my head so, it must be told. Anyway let me refresh myself with a little review. Last time you came back to the future but Sesshomaru somehow came down the well with you, and you honestly didn't care because you just wanted to bathe and get some sleep in your nice warm bed! Ok well lets see what happens next.

I declare that I don't own Inuyasha or another characters, and this isn't for money, just for fun

Chapter 9

* * *

"_, I will kill you, I will take you, I will make you wish you were never born!" a dark hollow voice came from behind you. "Who's there?" you asked firmly. The only response you got was silence, per empty silence. You didn't know where you were, but you didn't like it very much at all. It was dark, and wet, and very humid. It seemed as though no one was there behind you; but you could feel a pair of eyes on you. You had enough and said aloud "That's enough! Show yourself!" and then you turned around to find this creature that you remember from that clearing that held the well. The one who covered himself with the baboon pelt. He was there. Standing no more then 30 feet from you but this time he was holding someone up, she looked familiar. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, she was a bit short and she looked like she was in her mid 20's. Then you saw this creature pull out a dagger and slit the woman's throat. Then without care he threw the limp corpse to the ground. Then said to you "If you ever tell about me being here I will ensure that you receive the same fate! Oh and your little Lord Sesshomaru won't be able to save you next time."

You awoke with a startle. You looked over to where your eyes last saw Sesshomaru. And he was gone, it seemed to be early but you can't go back to sleep. You got up and stood in front of the mirror. Your beautiful red hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and your bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the early morning light. You heard someone moving down stairs so decided to see who was up so early. Halfway down the steps you figured it out that it was Kagome's mom, her father and the demon. You walked into the kitchen; Mrs. Hagurashi was preparing breakfast, and the handsome demon stood leaning against the wall on the opposite side of you with a very annoyed face while gramps was trying to do some sort of spell or charm to the demon.

"Oh, good morning _, did you sleep well?" Mrs. Hagurashi asked you

"Good." you lied and took a seat at the table waiting to see what will happen next.

"Wench we are leaving now, quickly get your things." The cold demon spoke to you with a tone you very much found disrespectful.

"No." was you simple answer. But according to Sesshomaru, it was the wrong answer. He went over to you and picked you up and took you back to your room. Then he threw to the (A/N: I want to say ground so much!) the bed. And said sternly. "You will dress then pack what's necessary." Then you stood up and with only a couple of inches from his face that you said. "What is it you want from me? Why do you want me to go with you? You said that I would just slow you down. Besides you hate humans, what's so different between me and others of my race?" he stood there baffled. But only for a brief second before he crashed his lips on yours. It was the best kiss ever! He was gentle, yet passionate and the only thing going through his mind was to show you, you were wrong about being different. You heard his inner beast calling out to tell you how much cares for you in the short time you were together and that he wants to know everything about you before they mate you. So much had happened in that 1 second, and you wish that it could have been longer.

But he pulled away, then came his reply "That's what I'm trying to find out." He growled softly into your ear. "Now get your things."

Well, what can you say, you went ahead and packed just a few things and then you heard Kagome running up the stairs. The door busted open and Kagome ran over to me. "Are you ok _? What happened? Oh! I can't believe you're here safe and in one piece!" you looked at the hysteric girl in front of you and said "I'm ok really." With a few pants Kagome responded with "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"This Sesshomaru is right here." Said Sesshomaru as he revealed himself from the corner.

"How did he get here! I thought only me, Inuyasha, and you could get through the well?" Kagome asked with concern.

"I don't know." You said softly. "He just did, like me we can go back and forth …I guess."

"Well how about for now on we meet up at Keade's village and go down the well the same time, this way I can make sure your safe. "I usually go down every other week or so."

"Ok that sounds like a good idea too me." You replied

"Listen miko, the girl will be safe with me, no harm will come her way." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Of course she will be Lord Sesshomaru, no doubt in my mind. But she will need supplies and to message her family and friends so they won't worry about her." Kogome replied with a little shakiness in her voice.

"Human we are leaving." Sesshomaru ordered as he turned. And walked into the hallway.

"I'll see you next week at the village Kagome." You assured her and turned to leave when Kagome grabbed your arm. "You be careful with him. He won't hesitate to kill you, I mean he has killed many before. Just try not to get killed." Kagome said still shaken. "I will, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." You said with a soft smile and she released your arm.

You saw Sesshomaru at the bottom of the stairs, it was apparent that he heard every word. It was all he was thinking about. But were you walked to the shed like building that housed the well. You got a little upset. One minute Sesshomaru was kind and passionate, but once Kagome came in he changed to his cold-demon self, like when you first met him a few days ago. You stopped when you reached the side of the well. And looked down, you never really noticed how far down it goes, until now anyways. Then you felt an arm snake around you and it honestly startled you. (A/N: You were deep in thought, you had a lot on your mind ok, like your dream, Sesshomaru's thoughts, and your own thoughts.)

Sesshomaru lifted you off the ground and into is arm then jumped down into the well, engulfed in a bright purple light.

* * *

AN: ok well that's all I got so far, please review, I usually post a lot faster if people review. Next chapter I will try to put up here with in the next few weeks just depends on what happens here and where I am. And again I'm so very sorry for the long wait.

-$treetdog


End file.
